


I'm a little sick right now, but I swear

by DumbShitSatanWouldLove



Series: Yamakage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolf Kageyama Tobio, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbShitSatanWouldLove/pseuds/DumbShitSatanWouldLove
Summary: Based on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/amitcrab ’s drawing which was based on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tsukishima-tadashi ’s AUYamaguchi is travelling to visit Shimida when he suddenly strays from the path and ends up getting a lot more than a training session.I’m playing into my favorite yamakage trope which is yama healing an injured kage and i’m not sorry.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamakage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. I'm a little sick right now, but I swear

As he listened to the sound of his own feet hitting the soft bed of pine needles beneath him, the birds chirping and rustling the leaves above his head, and the bread rolls in his basket bouncing off the wicker walls Tadashi thought about the entire reason for the day trip he was currently partaking in. His mentor, Shimada and his incident the previous day. He and Shimada had started the day in a completely normal way, by setting out in search of a herb that Tadashi's mentor had used the last of the previous week helping his elderly neighbor, but Shimada stumbled slightly over a root and at the same moment that Tadashi reached out to grab him, the foot Shimada still had on the ground slipped on a slightly slick rock, and the older man fell face first into a bog filled with sharp rocks. 

Tadashi managed to pull Shimada out of the bog, pick him up and run him back to his house, but he wasn’t well versed enough with herbal medicine to do much more than clean his wounds and bandage them loosely before running to one of Shimada’s colleague’s houses to enlist his help. Tadashi was promptly sent home by Takinoue before it could get too dark, and Tadashi walked home filled with shame for not being able to help his mentor more even with all the help the older man had given him. He just couldn’t shake the image of Shimada being in more pain than he needed to be because of Tadashi’s own incompetence. Hence his current quest, bringing bandages, water and food to Shimada to make up for his cowardice.

Once he pulled himself out of his guilt-fuelled backflash Tadashi realized he hadn't been able to clearly see the path in front of him for a long time. Cold sweat formed on the back of his neck and he slowed to a stop and he took a deep breath before spinning slowly in a circle to take in his surroundings. The forest on every side of him looked eerily similar, pines bleeding into and out of individual focus as they come in contact with each other and the thick layer of pine needles covering the forest floor. There was no clear path anywhere in sight. A strong ringing started growing in his ears, his head pounding lightly with the force of the noise and he swayed forwards on his feet as the forest seemed to spin and go silent around him. He's had enough panic attacks to know what the beginning of one felt like but the situation at hand was too real for him to even think of any of his coping exercises.

There was a palpable tension in the air as he whipped his head around to try and find anything at all that could tell him where he came from or any indication at all of where he was. Tadashi swallowed unsteadily at the same time that he heard the unmistakable crunch of pine needles under foot off to his left. He whipped his head over his shoulder in that direction, his heart jumping up to get caught in his throat as his hands began to shake around the handle of his basket. But, the forest off to next to him looked exactly like it did in every other direction. Tadashi turned back around and shook his head to try and clear some of the panic induced fog clouding his vision and opened his mouth and pounded a fist against his chest to try and force out a cough to clear the blocked feeling in his throat, but he suddenly heard another noise, just like the last one, and then a third one soon after that.

Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat in his chest and he set off running away from the unknown source of the noise. Tadashi's red cape whipped out behind him as his basket banged against his thighs. The footsteps grew louder behind him and his blood pounded in his ears and he suddenly registered hearing heavy breathing that could be no more than 10 feet behind him. His breath came quicker and quicker, only partly due to the out of character physical strain. Tadashi lifted his head and frantically scanned the blur of foliage as he ran. Only moments after he pulled his eyes off of the ground in front of him, his boot caught on a root and he was sent down to the forest floor. 

His heart started pounding even harder in his chest as the floor rockets up towards his face. He pulled his left leg up and pushed his hands out in front of himself to try and catch himself before he slammed face-first into the ground, but at the same time an incredibly heavy weight slammed into his back. Tadashi opened his mouth to scream only to promptly get it filled with pine needles and dirt as his pursuer slammed its full weight onto him, successfully limiting almost all of his movement. The air rushes out of his lungs as he sputters and spits to get the leaves and dirt out of his mouth, before his head pounds angrily and he lowers his head to rest it on the ground. 

Tadashi tensed up when something warm brushed the back of his neck and suddenly he registered heavy breathing coming from the being above him. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to go as still as possible as the thing moved its nose from his hair, down the back of his neck, to his shoulder until it reached the space where his neck met his shoulder and stills. Tadashi winces in anticipation for the bite that he’s positive is destined to come until he suddenly realized the thing's nose,(where it rests in the nook of his neck, Jesus christ when did he start licking him) doesn’t feel very furry at all. He slowly lifts his head off the forest floor and turns it to the side slowly, so he’s facing away from where the thing is assumedly prepping him to be it’s next meal. Instead of a paw or claw off to the side of his head, he saw a very human hand partially buried in the pine needles that littered the forest floor.


	2. When I'm ready I will fly us out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, this is my first ever fanfiction so I appreciate any and all feedback and support.

The rough tongue dragging over his neck and the hot breath it left in its wake made a shiver run down Tadashi’s spine. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his thighs together trying his hardest to ignore the feeling growing in his gut. Suddenly the tongue left his neck, leaving only a cold, wet feeling in its wake, and he watched the hand leave the space next to his head, and then felt it move down and plant itself on his hip. The long fingers wrapped themselves under him, spanning over both his hip bone and a portion of his stomach then pressed up, at the same time the stifling weight on his back lessened.

Tadashi managed to get the hint without too much shaking and he got his hands under him and pushed himself over in the same way the…… guy? had. He is suddenly able to see the face of his attacker and honestly? It didn’t help anything. As his back hit the floor, his eyes raked over shaggy black hair, thick black eyebrow furrowed in anger, piercing black eyes, a long, thin nose and soft-looking lips set in an intense frown. He was gorgeous and he was looking at Tadashi as if the boy had personally killed his mother and then blamed him for it.

The man reclaimed his space on top of Tadashi, with his knees on either side of his prey’s and his stomach and chest pressed flush against the younger boys. But instead of replacing his hand on the ground next to Tadashi’s head he lifted it up and placed it under the boy's chin. Said boy lifted his chin as the boy silently instructed him, moved his eyes to the sky and pressed his hands against the nameless man’s sides. The man dropped his face back down into the boy’s neck before tensing as Tadashi’s right hand met the wet portion of his shirt, just below his ribs.

Tadashi’s eyes widened and he tried to look down, only to be stopped by the large, calloused hand on his chin and the shaggy head directly below it. He lifted his head and could see black hair and a strong, muscular back covered by what seemed to be a regular white button up, as well as his own hand covering a large, red portion of his shirt that seemed to be sticking to the boy’s skin. Tadashi gasped and tried to push himself up on his elbows, only to have the hand on his chin shift into to a forearm firmly pressing him back into the ground. The man pushed his angry-looking face directly into Tadashi’s terrified one. The boy opened his mouth and began to stutter.

“I-I-I… I wanna help you,” he said, before lifting his other hand away from his side slowly, as to not startle his injured attacker, and reached for his basket, where it had landed a foot or so away. The larger boy sat up abruptly and reached for the basket as well. Tadashi’s hand instantly recoiled as he watched the terrifying man grip the basket by the handle and pull it towards his side, before turning back to face Tadashi and lifting his hands to unbutton his shirt. Tadashi began to blush even more than he knew possible, as the intensely attractive, apparently injured man who was effectively sitting in his lap unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off and revealed his inhumanly beefy chest that was…. Still partially covered in blood, right. Tadashi pushed himself up into a sitting position and retrieved the mostly full water skin and a roll of bandages.

The boy made a noise in the back of his throat and Tada’s head flicked back up to meet the injured man’s eyes. He was looking at his hands where they rested on Tadashi’s abdomen and he seemed like he was almost...Blushing? Before Tadashi could revel in the magic that was blushy hot beefy boy, said boy opened his mouth and in a gravelly voice said,

“Tobio. W-wolf.”

Tadashi’s head tilted to the side, his eyebrows furrowing in a question. Tobio’s eyes lifted up to meet his for a single moment before moving back down. He opened his mouth to voice his question before he noticed a movement on top of the boy’s head. The boy looked up and was greeted with the sight of two furry, black wolf ears on top of his head. Tadashi’s mouth opened again, this time in wonder, and he unconsciously lifted his hand away from his supplies, lifting it up to rest in between the strange appendages, before lightly rubbing it back and forth, successfully flustering both himself and Tobio as well as unintentionally bringing his awareness to another abnormality. Specifically, the fluffy tail that had begun to wag back and forth behind Tobio, assumedly due to the affection his hand was still showing the wolf’s head. The shorter boy seemed to suddenly realize exactly what he was doing and pulled his hand back down and grabbed the water skin before turning back towards Tobio.

“I-I’m going to clean it, and then I’m gonna wrap it, alright?”

Tobio didn’t show any expressions but nodded, lifting his arms and resting them behind his head, which didn’t help anything in the category of Tadashi’s flustered state, but he muscled through the bloodrush and unscrewed the water skin, before pressing his hand next to the wound to open it and pouring a liberal amount onto the wound. Once the blood was gone, it was blatantly obvious that something had taken a very large bite out of him, if the grooves and large missing piece of skin were any indication. Cleansing it of the blood also revealed a tooth embedded in the deepest portion of the wound. As quickly as he was able to see the tooth it was gone again, as a fresh wave of blood gushed out of the wound and ran over his fingers before sinking into the raggedy jeans the other boy was wearing.

Tadashi sucked in a hard breath and immediately grabbed the shirt where Tobio had dropped it at his side. As he pressed it to the wound, he winced at the thought of having to pull a tooth out of the seemingly semi-feral man on top of him. As the white shirt quickly turned red with blood, he tore his eyes away and looked up at his patient and carefully phrased his next sentence.

“There’s a tooth still in there, and I have to pull it out, okay?”

The wolfboy winced but nodded, dropping his hands from on top of his head to on top of Tadashi’s, intertwining them with the smaller boy’s hair and shifting so he was sitting squarely on the thighs below him. Tadashi took that as a confirmation of readiness and pulled the shirt away. He quickly relocated the tooth and, before he could lose it in the trail of blood again, grasped it between his thumb and forefinger and pulled as hard as he could. Luckily, it came out, along with a small gush of blood, but Tobio’s fingers had tightened so intensely in his hair he wasn’t able to fully appreciate the victory as pain clouded his vision.

A pained noise rolled from the back of his throat, and Tobio instantly released his head. Before he could do anything his face was in Tobio’s hands, and concerned black eyes stared down into his green ones. Then Tobio’s face was pressed into his hair and he started rubbing his face and neck against his head, seemingly heavily nuzzling the smaller man, as if to make up for hurting him. Tadashi took a deep breath before he began wrapping the bandages around the other boy’s abdomen.

**Tobio’s POV**

Once he was finished Tadashi pushed Tobio away from him slightly and met his eyes.

“You’re all done, don’t mess with these okay?”

Tobio nodded in understanding before pushing himself to his feet and leaning down to help his mate up. His mate accepted his outstretched hand and got decently close to standing before he cried out in pain and dropped down into a kneeling position, clutching his right knee. Tobio whimpered and instantly dropped down to his knees in front of the other boy, grabbed him by the back of his thighs, lifted him slightly before shoving his leg between the other boys to keep him from having to put any weight on his injured knee. His mate didn’t make any further noises, but guilt rang heavily in Tobio’s heart, and he chastised himself for hurting his mate so soon after meeting him. He dropped his head down and began scenting him as well as he could from that position, in hopes of bringing some form of comfort to him.

**Tadashi’s POV**

Tadashi was trapped in his own special layer of hell. He was having enough trouble when the boy was sitting on his lap, but now he had one hand on his thigh, the other one on his ass, a leg shoved between Tadashi’s and was effectively rubbing his bare chest directly up against Tadashi’s face. The worst part of it was, it seemed completely unintentional. The wolf had done nothing to show that he was feeling the same way Tadashi was, and seemed generally to only care about his well being and by association mood.

Suddenly, the hand that had previously been firmly grasping his ass moved to the back of his head and pushed so his cheek was pressed flush between the other boys pecs. Tobio seemed to have seen or sensed something that made him fear for Tadashi’s safety and, even though he should’ve been scared, he couldn’t help but feel flustered by someone showing so much care and concern for him. He stayed still and quiet but lifted his arms up and wrapped them around the bigger boy’s waist.

**Tobio’s POV**

Tobio growled in approval as his mate pulled Tobio closer to him, but he couldn’t appreciate this victory like he should, with the threats still no more than 200 feet away from him and his mate. He knew he couldn’t fight in his condition, especially not so close to the last one, but his mate also couldn’t run, which left him no choice but to try if the threats got any closer.

The ‘threats’ he was talking about were half of his former pack, namely Kindiachi and Iwazumi. They were both staring at him and his mate with shell-shocked expressions on their faces, which made sense, seeing as how, only hours prior, Tobio had been kicked out of their pack for being cold, unhelpful and aggressive. The look on both of their faces shifted, Kindaichi’s into a leery grin which made Tobio’s stomach flip and Iwazumi’s into a resigned, neutral expression. A growl rolled it’s way out of Tobio’s throat as he tightened his hold on his mate, careful not to hurt him like last time. Kindaichi raised his eyebrows, that stupid grin still plastered on his face, and moved to start walking towards them, before Iwazumi grabbed him by the back of the shirt, successfully stopping his charge.

Iwazumi locked eyes with Tobio, and the message in his gaze rang loud and clear to the wolf,

“You’ve got one chance to start your new life right. I’ll let you get a headstart, but if you come into our territory again, I won’t be so kind.”

Tobio nodded and Iwazumi pulled Kindaichi away, both of them turning and running back in the direction they came.

** Tadashi’s POV **

Tadashi was very confused. Before he could voice this to Tobio, the other boy pulled away from him, dropped his face down onto the ground next to his left hip, so his shoulder was situated in the nook between his stomach and thighs. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to question before a strong hand found the middle of his back and suddenly his torso was being bent over the wolf’s shoulder. He opened his mouth again but suddenly Tobio pushed himself back up onto his haunches, and then up onto his feet with the help of a tree. Tadashi didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t seem to have any say in the matter, so he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, being extremely careful of his wound and got ready for an adventure. The wolf made a questioning noise and Tadashi responded,

“I’m alright, you can go.”

And then they were off.


End file.
